Mudclaw (WC)
Mudclaw is a mottled dark brown tomRevealed in Rising Storm, page 63 with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :He and with the rest of WindClan are driven out of their territory by ShadowClan and its cruel leader, Brokenstar. Fireheart and Graystripe of ThunderClan come and find WindClan, to bring them home and tell them that Brokenstar is no longer leader. The Clan returns to their camp, and a few of Mudclaw's clanmates escort the ThuderClan warriors home. :Mudclaw also mentors to a young apprentice, Webpaw. Forest of Secrets : :Fireheart uses him as an excuse to get away from the Gathering, saying that Mudclaw had told him about a warren of rabbits just in ThunderClan. Rising Storm :On patrol, he stopped Fireheart and Bluestar from traveling to the Moonstone, because WindClan was still angry at ThunderClan for sheltering Brokentail, ShadowClan's former leader who had driven WindClan away. When he learns that Brokentail died, but was not murdered by ThunderClan, he quickly retaliates by saying that ThunderClan just protected murderers. He succeeds in sending the two cats back to their territory. :At the next Gathering, he looks coldly at Fireheart but does not speak to him. He also is one of the cats to demand to know what happened to Tigerclaw, the former deputy of ThunderClan. Bluestar, however, refuses to tell him, or anyone else. :He later attacks Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Cloudpaw as they traveled through WindClan territory to return to ThunderClan, after saving Cloudpaw from Twolegs. He fights Sandstorm, but Cloudpaw helps her after driving away Mudclaw's apprentice Webpaw, and he, too, is driven away along with Deadfoot, who was fighting Fireheart. A Dangerous Path :Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw, is now a warrior known as Webfoot. :He is on a patrol with Onewhisker and Gorsepaw when Fireheart is trying to see Tallstar to divert a possible battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. Onewhisker managed to speak with Fireheart without the notice of Mudclaw. The Darkest Hour :Mudclaw is on patrol with Tornear and an apprentice when they see Fireheart and Cinderpelt on their way to the Moonstone. He curls his lip upon recognizing Fireheart, but Tornear reacts calmly. All three cats look solemn when they learn about the death of Bluestar, and allow the ThunderClan cats to continue on. :He goes to ThunderClan for help when TigerClan attacks WindClan, but he is badly wounded and it takes him a while to get to their camp. However, Firestar still sent a patrol to WindClan and they found the Clan in near ruins. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Mudclaw is now the deputy of WindClan after the death of Deadfoot. :At a Gathering, Tallstar reports that he and Onewhisker drove a fox out of their territory. He is on a patrol with Onewhisker when they scent ThunderClan on their territory. Mudclaw promises that they will wish they were never kitted if he found them. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Mudclaw is first seen circling Ravenpaw and Barley when they crossed to WindClan's territory, along with a few other WindClan warriors. He almost reconises them immediately, remembering the BloodClan battle. WindClan thinks rogues have taken Crowkit , and at first acuses them. After Ravenpaw says he'll look out for Crowkit, Mudclaw thanks him, before running to camp, along with the other WindClan cats. :Ravenpaw and Barley make there way to Fourtrees, and find Crowkit trying to climb the Great Rock, wanting to see what it's like to be a leader. The two loners take him to WindClan, only to find that ThunderClan and WindClan are almost at the start of a battle. Mudclaw wrongly states that ThunderClan have stolen Crowkit. After Ravenpaw shows Mudclaw that Crowkit is safe Mudclaw shows great affection to Crowkit, and the battle is called off, WindClan returning to camp with the lost kit. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He chased a vole across the ThunderClan border, and was caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. His apprentice, Crowpaw, got into a fight with Brambleclaw, but Onewhisker stopped him. Moonrise :He stole more prey from ThunderClan, and was seen by Firestar as he went to talk to Tallstar about WindClan's theft. He then got into a fight with Graystripe. Dawn :Mudclaw seems to be very hostile during the Great Journey, arguing just for the sake of seeming independent at times. Because of Tallstar's dwindling health, he took over many of the leader's duties. He took over so many duties, Talon accidentally mistakes Mudclaw for WindClan's leader. Starlight :Mudclaw becomes significant after Tallstar elects Onewhisker as his deputy a few moments before he dies, claiming that Mudclaw was not the right cat to lead the Clan, because there would be a severe rivalry between ThunderClan and WindClan. Mudclaw is outraged to hear about it, and he leads a revolt against Onewhisker, believing that he, as the original deputy, should have been leader. During the battle, however, he is killed by a tree struck by a bolt of lightning. The Clan cats take the lightning to be a sign from StarClan that Mudclaw was never meant to be WindClan's leader, and the tree also provides a bridge to the Gathering Island. Before his death, Mudclaw tells Brambleclaw about Hawkfrost's involvement in the revolt. He says that Hawkfrost came to Mudclaw and offered help in return for making Hawkfrost WindClan's deputy and helping him to take over RiverClan later. Hawkfrost denies it and accuses Mudclaw of lying, and Brambleclaw believes him. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans'' :Rock says that Tallstar realized that with his peace loving nature, he needed a deputy who could be a bit more forward, and that cat was Mudclaw. Mudclaw had every right to be angry when Tallstar changed his deputy, he had been waiting to become leader for a long time and felt cheated. Rock says he might not have much such a terrible leader; true, he was ambitious, but it was ambition to become leader, and once he got that he would surely serve his Clan to the last breath. He even had supporters in other Clans that thought he was the rightful leader, but he was also manipulated by Hawkfrost, whose ambitions were even larger. In the end he was struck down by lightning, but Rock questions whether this was StarClan making their chose of Onewhisker for leader known, or just a lucky strike of lightning that killed a troublesome cat. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed Mudclaw did go to StarClan, as he was following the Warrior Code. He was the deputy and according to the Warrior Code the deputy succeeds the leader. He truly believed that he was the rightful leader of WindClan, not Onewhisker. Character Pixels File:Mudclaw(WC).warrior.png| Warrior File:Mudclaw(WC).deputy.png| Deputy Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:A Clan in Need characters